Giving into Dreams
by Laura Potter is awesome
Summary: It was his dreams that kept him going, through all those rejections. Because in dreams, we enter a world that is entirely our own.


**Lily and James rock! Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Sometime you just have to let your dreams take control. James knew that very well.

Dreams were what made him stronger. After every rejection, after every hex, it was his dreams that kept him from breaking down, and giving up. His dreams was his determination.

It was nearly every night, that he dreamed about the girl with red hair, and green eyes. She was saying one simple word to him:

Yes.

And that was what kept him going, because he knew, it would happen.

And then, he thought, it was a stroke of luck when he became Head Boy. Lily would obviously be Head Girl.

_But Dumbledore chose me_, James thought,_ He might not pick Lily_.

But instead of dwelling on that, he closed his eyes, and allowed himself to escape into his dreams. He and Lily were both the Heads, walking next to each other, patrolling the grounds.

And sure enough, Lily was Head Girl.

Now, James knew that there were some dreams that could never come true. He dreamt that one day, Sirius's parents might accept him. But that was near impossible. He dreamt that maybe, somebody would find a cure for Lycanthropy. But he knew that, that was also unlikely.

Every Tuesday and Thursday, Lily and James would circle the grounds, looking for any future Marauders. Most of the time, they found nothing, and could enjoy the time for peace and quiet, in icy silence.

Yes, Lily was stubborn. But even she would admit, that James had matured that year. She wasn't sure why, but to the Marauders, it was clear:

James was taking advice from his dreams.

The icy silence hurt James, but he allowed himself to close his eyes, and think of a perfect scene: It was dark out, but the stars and moon lit up the sky. Everything was peaceful, and Lily was talking to James. He couldn't imagine what they were saying, but he knew, that it would happen.

And then it finally came. It was the same night. There were the same amount of stars in the sky, the moon was in the perfect position, and it was silent, but not the cold kind.

But Lily wasn't there.

Rather glumly, James patrolled the corridors, until he heard a sob. A sob that only one person could make:

_Lily._

Running over, as quick as he could to her, the sight on her face nearly broke his heart. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was filled with such sorrow, and self-loathing.

"W-what is it?" Lily asked, trying to glare at him. "Y-you wanted to tell me o-off for missing a r-round?"

James sat next to her. "No, I came here to possibly comfort you," he said, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

They sat in silence for another moment.

"What's wrong Lily?" he asked softly.

Lily sat in silence for another moment, before she quietly said, "I just feel so useless! Petunia, my mum and dad, they're all in danger! I can defend myself, but they can't! What if _h_e gets to them! I can't do anything for them!" she cried, her voice growing louder, putting her head on James' shoulder.

"Lily, you are not useless!" James said, giving her a small squeeze. "As long as they know that you love them, they'll be strong. You can give them your love, and that will be more then enough for them!" he said fiercly. He was so set on convincing Lily, that he didn't even notice that it was the same scene from his dream.

"But I-"

"Lily, sometimes you just have to close your eyes, and dream," James said bluntly. "They won't always come true, but it helps you. You can listen to your dreams. They tell you what to do. If Voldemort does get to your parents, they will die happy, because they knew you, and they loved you, and knew that you loved them! You just have to not be practical and logical sometimes, and just dream!"

Lily looked at him, her emerald eyes, meeting his hazel. And then the dream had truely started.

It was impossible to say who had first started the kiss. Both their heads tilted together, and their lips met in perfect unison. The seemed like puzzle pieces, fitting together.

When they finally pulled their head back, they sat in silence. Lily had a dreamy look in her eyes, and a smile tugging on her lip.

James was smiling, his eyes closed. He wasn't sure if he could dream about wanting Lily anymore, because tonight, his dream had come true, and he found there no reason to change it.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! The ending seems a bit... cheesy to me, but I like it. Sorry if James is a bit unJames like, but he can't be an arrogant berk while comforting Lily! Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
